La lettre
by Krikr
Summary: Au début de leur 7ème année, le Trio d'Or recoit une lettre de Drago Malefoy s'expliquant sur ses actions passées. Ne prend pas en compte la fin du tome 6 et le Tome 7 donc Dumby est toujours vivant et l'école est aussi normale que possible.


**Bon, ma première fiction sur Harry Potter. Elle se passe dans un univers alternatif qui ne prend pas en compte la fin du tom 6 ni le 7 donc Dumby est toujours vivant et Voldy n'a qu'une vie. Elle se passe également au cours d'une 7****ème**** année hypothétique. Il y a également (si vous cherchez et/ ou que vous voulez le voir) un Dramione .**

**EDIT du 24/09: je refais la mise en page qui ne me plaisait pas trop.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de rentrer de cours. L'année des ASPICS était vraiment la plus dure et même Hermione devait parfois demander aux professeurs de répéter certaines choses. Ils avaient passés cette première semaine de cours à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu arriver pendant l'été pour que Voldemort disparaisse à nouveau. Ils avaient trouvés cette lettre en entrant dans la Salle Commune et n'en avaient pas crus leurs yeux quand ils avaient vu l'expéditeur.

'Malefoy ?' s'était exclamé Ron, incrédule 'Jette là Hermione, c'est sûrement une lettre d'insulte.'

'Il enverrai pas de lettre pour ça.' Fit-elle remarquer en l'ouvrant.

.

.

.

_A Potter, Weasley et Granger,_

_Oui, c'est bien moi qui vous écrit une lettre, moi le Prince des Serpentards, le Mangemort, Drago Malefoy. Je sais que vous trainez toujours tous les trois alors lisez cette lettre ensemble, ça m'évitera de me répéter._

_Bon, par quoi je commence ? Ah oui, pourquoi j'écris cette lettre._

_Je l'écris parce que ça me permet de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis des mois, et que je le dis maintenant parce qu'aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour._

_Ensuite, pourquoi je l'écris ? Pour que vous puissiez me comprendre._

_Je vais faire simple : Quand je suis né, Voldemort était à son apogée, quand les Sangs-Purs maltraitaient tout ce qui ressemblait à un Moldu._

_Ensuite j'ai grandi et, quand j'ai eu trois ans, mon père a pensé qu'il était temps de me lire des histoires le soir pour m'endormir. Oui, Lucius Malefoy lisait des histoires à son fils. Mais attention hein ! Pas des histoires qui finissent bien, des histoires sur des gentils sorciers qui étaient maltraités par les méchants Moldus qui ne comprenaient pas et avaient peur. Des histoires où à la fin les fils du gentil Sang-Pur injustement tué le vengent en brûlant le village des méchants Moldus. Puis, quand j'ai eu quatre ans, il m'a lu La Supériorité des Sangs-Purs tous les soirs. L'équivalent du Mein Kampf sorcier si vous voulez. Tenez, empruntez le à la bibliothèque et lisez-le. Pas en entier mais juste les premiers chapitres, vous verrez à quel point tout cela semble _logique_ et _normal_ que les Sangs-Purs dominent le monde. Il me l'a lu, encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que je puisse en réciter chaque page par cœur. Et je n'avais que 6 ans. En parallèle évidemment il m'a appris à être hautain, à mépriser ceux qui n'avaient pas le Sang Pur, les Nés-Moldus, les pauvres et, pour faire simple, tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-Pur et riche. Et tout est resté. Comme quand, quand vous êtes petit, votre père insiste pour que vous demandiez la permission avant de sortir de table ou pour que vous vous laviez les mains avant chaque repas. Ca reste dans votre tête, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et en plus, en petit garçon que j'étais, je voulais tout faire pour que mon père soit fier de moi. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : je devais être un vrai Sang-Pur, un VRAI, un Malefoy, qui n'a pas d'émotion et ne sert que soi-même, n'est gentil avec personne et n'a du respect que pour ceux qui ont le sang au moins aussi pur que le sien et qui sont au moins aussi riche. Et, en tant que petit Malefoy, j'étais content de porter un beau costume dans les soirées de Papa, de pouvoir boire du champagne quand les autres enfants de mon âge ne buvaient que du jus de pomme. En tant que Sang Pur aussi, je savais déjà avec qui j'allais me marier quand je serais grand. J'étais une sorte de fils de roi du Moyen-Age, à qui on apprend à mépriser ceux qui n'ont pas de sang royal. Quand je demandais à mon père pourquoi il avait accepté de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'Il n'était que Sang mêlé, je me recevais soit une gifle monumentale, soit une explication comme quoi « Un Malefoy agit toujours pour ses propres intérêts ». Mon père me battait aussi quand je ne la satisfaisais pas, quand je montrai mes émotions. Soit très souvent quand j'étais petit. J'ai donc été élevé comme ça._

_Quand je t'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse Potter, je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Tu te rappelles ? Notre première conversation. Je t'ai pris pour un énième Sang-de-Bourbe avec tes vêtements Moldus déchirés et je me suis dit que Poudlard était tombé bien bas. La seule fois où j'ai été un tant soit peu poli avec toi je ne savais pas qui tu étais. C'est drôle non ?_

_Puis est arrivée mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, avec la promesse de mon père que si je n'étais pas à Serpentard, il me déshériterai et ne me considérerai plus comme son fils._

_Puis j'ai vu Poudlard. Bien sûr j'étais stupéfait mais je ne devais pas montrer d'émotions._

_Dans la salle d'attente, je t'ai vu Potter, à peine arrivé dans le monde de la sorcellerie et déjà célèbre, aimé de tous et surtout tu avais un ami. _**Un ami**._ Une chose que mon père me répétait être une faiblesse. Je me sentais seul et j'ai voulu être ton ami, te saluer avec des paroles chaleureuses et être sympa. Je n'ai pas pu. Personne ne m'avait jamais appris à être sympa. Alors je vous ai abordé avec des paroles blessantes pour toi Weasley, parce que je ne savais dire que ça. Je t'ai rabaissé et Potter t'a automatiquement défendu, sans même te connaître (de mon point de vue.) et j'ai su que j'avais raté une occasion. Et Potter, je t'admirais aussi, de pouvoir défendre quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures sans rien attendre en retour._

_Puis l'année a avancé et il y a eu toi Granger. Tu étais un problème car tu étais tout ce que mon père méprisait tout en étant l'opposé exact. Tu étais une née-Moldue, une Sang de Bourbe qui ne connaissait rien à la magie avant ton anniversaire et pourtant tu étais la meilleure de toute l'école, meilleure que moi, qui avait bénéficié de la bibliothèque de mon père depuis tout petit, meilleure que tout le monde. Tu n'étais pas belle et tu étais la seule fille que je connaissais à laquelle ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et même pas méchante, tu aidais Ron et Harry, quasiment tout le monde en fait, sans rien attendre en retour. Tu étais tout ce qu'on m'avait entrainé à détester sans l'être. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors, pour me rassurer et pour faire plaisir à mon père, je t'ai rabaissé, quotidiennement, en permanence, me répétant que j'étais meilleur que toi, que je te dépassais en quelque chose, même si c'était dans un domaine où tu ne pouvais rien, je me rassurai, je me disais que ce que mon père m'avait inculqué à coup de canne, fouet et sorts depuis tout petit ne pouvait pas être faux._

_Et tout ça a empiré au fil des années, alors que vous deveniez Le Trio d'Or. Trois amis, prêts à se sacrifier les uns pour les autres, sans autre motif qu'ils étaient des amis. Plus vous accomplissiez d'exploits, plus je vous enviais, et plus ma situation me paraissait sombre et déprimante._

_Puis Il est revenu et j'ai vu mon père, toujours si hautain et méprisant, s'incliner, ramper, aux pieds d'un Sang mêlé. J'ai compris que tout ce qu'on me répétait était faux. Le sang ne voulait rien dire._

_Puis Il m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore, et m'a dit que si j'échouais, il tuerait mes parents. Mon père je m'en foutais, ce n'était qu'un faux jeton arrogant et faible qui m'avait donné cent fois plus de coups que de calins et de preuves d'amour. Ma mère par contre, c'était la seule personne à m'avoir manifesté un peu d'amour pendant toutes ces années…_

_Alors je l'ai fait, enfin j'ai essayé. Et j'ai échoué. Et non seulement j'avais échoué mais face à vous trois qui plus est._

_Alors j'ai réfléchi._

_Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Vous en avez assez donné. Je veux juste que vous me compreniez._

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :_

_Désolé Potter, d'avoir été si méprisant avec toi, d'avoir été jaloux et arrogant. Si j'avais été sympa, on aurait pu être amis, tu aurais pu me montrer qu'être arrogant et fier de son sang ne signifiait rien du tout. Tu aurais pu me faire devenir un petit plus sympathique. Dommage._

_Désolé Weasley. De t'avoir rabaissé, de t'avoir appelé à chaque fois qu'on se voyait que tu n'étais ni célèbre ni doué ni riche. Je t'ai rappelé que ta famille ne réussissait jamais à cause gens comme moi. Et ce tous les jours._

_Hermione, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner car rien ne pourra effacer des années d'insulte quotidiennes, de remarques désagréables et de mauvais tours. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner parce que c'est impossible. Je te demande juste d'essayer de me comprendre._

_Quand j'aurais fini, je posterai cette lettre en demandant à ce qu'elle ne vous sois remise que le 8 septembre. Demain je tenterais quelque chose d'insensé et d'irraisonnable, pour essayer de me faire pardonner par l'école, par vous trois, et surtout par toi Granger._

_Je vous souhaite une vie longue et heureuse. C'est quoi déjà la formule dans les contes normaux ? « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ? C'est ce que je vous souhaite._

_Moi ? Je ne suis personne d'important. Personne ne retiendra mon nom et c'est mieux comme ça._

_Allez, Adieu._

_._

_._

_._

Hermione, Harry et Ron relevèrent la tête, trop stupéfaits pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis ils se ruèrent sur le numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier _du jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu. Ils tournèrent les pages avidement jusqu'à trouver un entrefilet qui disait :

« _Drago Malefoy, le célèbre Mangemort qui a tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore, a été retrouvé victime de nombreux sorts ce matin dans une clairière de la Forêt de Poudlard. Les corps d'autres Mangemorts on été retrouvés sur les lieux. Il semble que le jeune Malefoy, après avoir annoncé son intention de quitter les Mangemorts, ait été retrouvé par ces derniers qui lui ont lancé les sorts les plus douloureux qui soient. Il est actuellement à St Mangouste et son état est incertain_. »

'On fait quoi de la lettre ?' demanda Ron au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

'On la publie ?' proposa Harry 'Pour que tout le monde sache qui il était vraiment.'

'Qui il est' corrigea Hermione 'Il n'est pas encore mort. Mais la dernière phrase me fait penser qu'il veut que personne ne sache ce qu'il a fait.'

'Il a fait quoi exactement ?' demanda Ron 'Je veux dire, il a quitté les Mangemorts mais…'

Il s'interrompit devant le regard morne que lui jetaient ses amis. Il comprit.

'C'est lui qui… ? C'est grâce à lui que… ? Mais il faut que tout le monde sache.'

'Sache quoi Ron ?' demanda doucement Hermione 'Sache qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre enfant qui voulait faire plaisir à son père ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.'

'On fait quoi alors ?'

'On brûle la lettre. Et on lui pardonne.' Dit Hermione

'Et on va, dès Dimanche prochain, lui rendre visite' ajouta Harry

Tous trois se levèrent et s'approchèrent du feu. La Salle Commune était quasiment vide à cette heure là de la soirée. Il prirent l'enveloppe et la lettre qu'ils jetèrent dans le feu.

'Je te pardonne Malefoy' dit Harry avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

'Je te pardonne' dit Ron avant de monter lui aussi se coucher.

Hermione, elle, regarda la lettre se consumer avant de dire à voix basse.

'Je te pardonne Drago. Et moi aussi je te fais des excuses'

**Alors . C'était comment ? Une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? S'il vous plaît ? **


End file.
